


The Destiny of the Darkness

by PikaDrayer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaDrayer/pseuds/PikaDrayer
Summary: What if at the beginning of the World a group of Morinquendi elves decided to separate way with the Sindars and the Silvans to prove that the Darkness wasn't always related to Evil and could be tamed ? And what if a Valar heard them and took interest in them ? How would it change Middle-Earth ? (The first and second chapters have been entirely corrected )





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Well first I hope you'll like it ! Sorry for the faults but I'm French and I don't have a Beta so ... ^^ Enjoy !

"King Thranduil ! My King ! There is a messenger from Imladris, he says he is in possession of an important letter from Lord Elrond and that he can only give it to you in person. He is waiting outside !" announced one of the guard in station behind the main gate of Mirkwood, slightly out of breath.

"Very well, let him come in." replied the King slightly worried but hiding it well behind a mask of cool indifference. Something about the situation and the obvious urgency of the messenger was highly troublesome.

The messenger was an young elf wearing an armor from Imladris. As soon as he spotted the King he approached until he could kneel in front of the throne and handed Thranduil the letter in question. The blond elf took it and opened it without an other word.

_"King Thranduil of Greenwood;_

_My dear friend, ..."_

 

_ Flashback _

 

Thranduil really didn't want to be here. But an invitation from his friend Elrond along with Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlórien, couldn't be refused. And in truth the purpose of this visit may intrigued him a little bit. But just a little !!! That's why he was here along with his wife and son in those wonderful woods. He had received the letter only a few weeks ago, and had decided almost immediately that his friend was a damn traitor and a coward.

_"King Thranduil of Greenwood;_

_My dear friend, as you already know my wife's sister, Elwing is wed to the Isil Elves' King, Lómion Aeglosion. And I'm sure you are aware than twenty years ago they were blessed with an elfling. Well it was decided by both Galadriel and Celebrían than small disagreements between our realms should not keep our families apart and so they both called a reunion in Lothlórien to talk about an eventual alliance._

_Being the King of Greenwood your presence is of course required. And while I don't completely agree with this idea I find myself unwilling to irate both my wife and my mother in law, and I hope of course for the support of my dear friend._

_Your friend,_

_Lord Elrond of Imladris"_

Small disagreements ? What a joke ! The Isil elves -or elves of the Moon- were as the Sindar elves -or Grey elves- Moriquendi elves -the elves of the Night-, the elves who never saw the light of the Trees of Valinor. But that was as far as their similarities went. Where the Sindars had become a strong and noble race under the reign of Thingol and Melian the Isils had found a particular interest in magic and Dark Arts, persuaded that darkness and evil weren't relied.

Their King back then was Dairiun, an excellent leader but also a curious and ambitious elf. He wanted to look were everyone else would have been affrayed to, and to bear what the others would have deem unbearable. That's why from all the Valars it was Nennia, sister of Mandos and Irmo, Mistress of the Grief and the Mourning, who took an interest in them. She accorded Dairiun's line great powers -dark powers- but in exchange of them they would suffer enough during their life to assure in Nennia's mind than they would know how to use them wisely.

' _He doomed his line to suffering for some_ _tainted_ _powers._ ' thought bitterly the fair King. Their Kingdom was called Seregon and was hidden in the Hithaeglir -or Misty Mountains- between Imladris and Greenwood. It was said that it was impossible to find the entry without the permission of the descendant of Dairiun, because of their powers.

The Isil elves were easy to recognize for their hair were of the color of the night and their eyes were of a light shade of gray, almost shinning, looking as the Moon in the sky. The legend said that their hair were made to blend in the Shadow and their eyes to pierce its mysteries.

That's why officially the wedding between Elwing and King Lómion Aeglosion was to ease the relation between the Isils and Noldors elves. But what almost nobody knew was that both of them had been madly in love at the first sight of each other. Even if it was a rare occurrence Thranduil was even persuaded that they were Soulmates.

Their story was also pretty much a cliché. Elwing's escort had been attacked in the way from Lothlórien to Imladris by Orcs and a party of Isils elves led by Lómion that was in the vicinity came to their help.

Lómion had been injured while protecting Elwing and so she had decided to take him to Imladris in the care of her brother in law. After that and despite Elrond and Celebrían warnings they had spend lot of time together and so after a short trip to Lothlórien -Thranduil could only admire the courage of both Lómion and Elrond- in which the King had asked Celeborn and Galadriel for Elwing’s hand they had gotten married.

So here he was, walking toward the place were the banquet would be held, hoping to be able to talk with someone, either Elrond or Celeborn, about the madness of their wives before the beginning of the feast. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the elfling who ran toward him until he felt something bumped onto his legs. When he look down he saw a pair of big grey eyes ready to unleashed a torrent of tears and a mop of dark blond hair.

The elfling was obviously running in the corridor without looking where she was going when she had knocked herself onto the King's legs. Knowing from experience that if he didn't act quickly he would find himself with a crying and very upset elfling he crouched to his knees and took a nice and open face.

"Mae Govannen tithen pen, what's your name ?" now than he could see her correctly he found out than her hair was not really dark blond but a dark brown on the top which quickly descended in a very bright blond, almost like a Vanya. She was a perfect melange between Elwing -who was blond and had green eyes- and Lómion -who had black hair and gray eyes-. Well, it wasn't hard to guess who she was.

"I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers." was the shy answer. ' _Well a least she has some brain_ ' thought the King ' _unlike two peredhels twins I happen to know_ '.

"Well, if I tell you my name I won't be a stranger anymore, right ?" after a hesitant nod from the elfling he continued "My name is Thranduil Oropherion, I'm the King of Greenwood the Great."

"You are a King like my ada ?" her eyes were now wide open and she looked at him with something like admiration. ' _Yes I really think I could like her._ ' When he nodded she hurried to explain :

"I was supposed to come back to my room before the big diner to let my nana help me in a beautiful dress, even if I really don't like dress, because you know it's a big big diner, but I lost myself..." and if the excitation in the child voice had gone crescendo during her explanation the last part was mumbled so lowly than the older elf almost didn't caught it.

"Well, I happened to know where all the rooms are, so maybe if I take you there you will be able to find yours ?"...

 

_ End Flashback _

 

_"... and so it is with great sadness that I inform you of the death of the King and the Queen of Seregon, along with their young Princess._

_Your friend,_

_Lord Elrond of Imladris"_


	2. Fire and Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I'm back ! Still sorry for the faults (I'm still French and without a Beta ^^), I hope you'll enjoy it :)

It was a sunny and calm day when a guard came running into Elrond's office. At first the Lord of Imladris hadn't understood what the poor elf out of breath was trying to said. When he finally did he almost wish to be deaf. He ran to the balcony only to see it was true. Here in the courtyard of Imladris was dozens of Isil elves, most of them hurt, all of them grieving.

' _What happened ? Where are Lómion and Elwing ?'_  When he spotted Thyrion, the Head of Seregon's guard he quickly made his way to him, all the while shouting orders to take care of the injured elves. "What happened ?" asked Elrond, alarmed, and dreading the answer at the sight of the elf in front of him. "The city has been attacked, my Lord. We were not prepared ! We ..." but Thyrion was cut by the Lord of Imladris.

"Wait a second, what do you mean ' _The city has been attacked_ ' ? How your defenses could have been breached ?" This was not possible, Seregon could not have fall ! Lómion was protecting the borders ! "Our King was strong, Lord Elrond, but not strong enough to fight against a dragon."  _A dragon…_  No this was not possible ! There was no dragons anymore ! But the look of utterly defeat in Thyrion eyes and the burns he could see on all the refugees were proving it.

A dragon… Yes, a dragon's magic would have overpowered Lómion's. But what about him ? What about Elwing and their elfling ? Then he understood. ' _Our King_ _ **was**_ _strong_ '. But he couldn't grieve, not now, when so many peoples needed his help. "Come with me to my office. I'll treat you there and you'll tell me everything." They made their way in the house and toward the office. Once there Elrond asked the guard to sit and began his examination while Thyrion related his tale, his eyes closed, almost reliving the events of this last few days.

_Flashback : a few days before_

They hadn't see it coming. One moment it had been a peaceful and normal day, and the next alarms were activated and shouts were heard everywhere. The same word was repeated again and again in every conversation,  _'a dragon !'_. Thyrion knew well the two bells that were ringing. The first one was to signal an attack and the second one to evacuate the city.  _So Seregon was lost…_  Already fire was everywhere, spreading and destroying everything in his path, the smoke blocking the sight and the breathing for the ones trying to escape.

The Head of the guard didn't know how many time had passed, only that he needed to continue, looking in every standing building or house, helping the hurt one, fighting the flame threatening some who where blocked inside. But the fire was everywhere, burning, choking, and killing. That's when he had seen her, a golden blur in all this red and gray, helping the evacuation. "You should evacuate too, my Princess" The young elleth was about to answer -probably to say that it was her duty to help her people- when they saw it, a dragon in all his glory, landing on the ruins of the castle and facing the King himself.

"Ada !" Already she had turned around and was making her way to the beast, to her father. "No ! Princess ! Don't go ! This is madness !" He couldn't let her go, he already knew he had lost his Queen and was going to loose his King. He couldn't loose his Princess too ! "Thyrion, I want you to guide and protect the refugees. Lead them safely to Imladris, Lord Elrond will know what to do." The calm in her voice was probably what really afraid the Chief of the guard. "But..."

"No Thyrion, you're the only one I can trust for this task. If I am to not come back I want you to take the throne and govern our people. Please, do it for them, if not for me." The determination in her eyes was what undid the older elf. The cold light inside those gray pools couldn't be fought. So he did as he was tasked, completing the evacuation, trying to save as many people as possible, leading them to the tunnel that had been designed for this particular purpose. He was about to engage the tunnel himself when he saw his Princess standing alone, proud, in front of the beast, protecting her father with her powers.

He saw her pride at blocking the dragon's flames and her distress when they only grew in strength, when she only became weaker. He saw with horror the moment the dark shield in front of broke, allowing the fire to devour her body. Not wanting to see more of this awful spectacle he was about to leave when the last words of his King echoed. "You may have win this battle, Dragon, but I will win this war ! I know why you came here, and you will not have what you are looking for. I will destroyed it along with you, so if my descendants can not have it neither will you or your Master !"

At this moment a black cloud had emanated from his body, enveloping the dragon completely and somehow draining the life out of him. With a last roar the beast had fallen, along with his King.

_End Flashback_

"So it has been destroyed..." murmured Elrond, defeated. "Yes, my Lord ! My King used his last breath too destroyed the beast !" responded Thyrion, proudly.

"This is not what I meant, young one. What I will tell you now must stay a secret. Now with the death of the Royal family only Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Gandalf and myself know of this.

You know well that Celebrimbor forged the three elven rings, what nobody knows is that when he was creating them the Valar Nennia appeared to him and asked him to forge a fourth ring. It was the ring of the Darkness : Mornië. She told him to give this ring to Aeglos Dairiunion, who, after the death of his father Dairiun during the fight against Morgoth has become the King of the Isil elves.

When Celebrimbor asked why, for despite fighting along side with the elves of the Moon, most still didn't have a lot of love for them, she said that one day a descendant of Dairiun, made of both Darkness and Light, would use this ring and defeat a great Evil. So he did as she asked and only gave this information to the other ring bearers. The moment Galadriel saw your princess, bearing both the Darkkness of your King and the Light of her daughter, she knew she was the One of the Prophecy. She told so to Lómion and Elwing, told them to train her and protect her for one day she would have to defeat Sauron. Somehow he must have been aware of this, ordering the attack on Seregon to protect himself.

But now the line of Dairiun is dead and Lómion destroyed Mornië..." Elrond sighed. This was really a dreadful situation. Had all their hopes of victory just with the rest of his family ? No, it was still not the moment for self-pity and grieving. So he finished tending Thyrion and excuse himself.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have some letters to write..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you liked it :) Please let a review, I take all criticisms, good or bad ^^
> 
> PS : I've managed two chapters without giving away the name of the princess XD


	3. Mercenary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the third chapter :) Thanks to Glenstorm63 for all the corrections ! I hope you will like it ^^
> 
> PS : for the song in French with English subtitles search on Youtube "Anastasia - Once Upon A December French (S + T)" It's really beautiful !

_107 years later_

Little Estel could not stop crying. He had no tears left, but his body continued to shake uncontrollably, his breathing difficult. It was his fault. He knew it. But it didn't lessen the utter terror he was feeling. He shouldn't have followed the strangers when they had left Imladris, but the boy of only six years had been so curious about them!

His father had been angry at him for running in the halls and the winding passages. The twins had left a few days before for Mirkwood, so he didn't think he would be missed if he was outside for an hour or two. He had followed four mysterious men who had stayed in Imladris for only a week.

From what he had heard they had been attacked by orcs on their way to a hall that lay beyond Imladris and had stumbled into the valley, obviously not intending to find an elvish community there. When they had been detected Glorfindel had been charged to bring them to Elrond and their leader, Ranfar, had asked for sanctuary. They had been kept apart and closed guarded during their stay, so had had no chance to hold converse with them. Following them secretly, Estel had tracked them for an hour all by himself and then announced his presence, hoping to talk with them and learn more about the outside world.

But they had not talked. In fact as soon as they had seen him they had snatched him and tied him up. When Estel had wanted to scream they just had shoved a dirty cloth in his mouth and put him on a horse in front of Ranfar. Whilst the little boy had been crying all the way he could hear the men laughing and debating about how much money they could do with him. They had rode a few hours until they arrived at a small village where they took him immediately to a small tavern.

The room was full of old men, all of them eyeing Estel as if he were a tender piece of meat. The only women were the three serving women and they did not seem interested in aiding the little child. But then he felt another type of stare on him and turning his head, he could see into the far corner on his left. There was what to his sharp eyes somehow seemed to be a woman, entirely clothed in black, wearing light leather armor. She also had a cloth veiling her nose and mouth and was wearing her hood, hiding all her features except for her gleaming eyes.

Mercenary his mind immediately supplied. Well, he couldn't hope for help from her either, as the mercenaries were known to always mind their own business. He could hear the men talking about him and was becoming more and more desperate. Their conversations were taking a path he did not truly understand but that frightened him all the same.

"Oh come on! Just a night with him! Look how pretty he is, I'm sure he is a wonderful bed-warmer !" one man was commenting loudly.

"No no, Enfor, if you really want the boy it's five pieces or nothing. And really you know he is a virgin, so it's truly fair price."

After a loud 'humpf' the man who addressed as Enfor gave the coins to Ranfar and looked at Estel with a sickening lust.

That was when a clear calm voice was heard to say, "Close your eyes tithen pen, do not open them until I tell you otherwise."

The order was given in Sindarin, which surprised the little boy and all the persons in the room. The one who had spoken was the mercenary. She had arisen and was making her way toward them. All warmth seemed to have left the room and she moved with mortal purpose.

When Estel met her eyes he gasped. They were two orbs, shining with the light of the Moon, intense, cold… deadly. But somehow he knew she was more truth-worthy than the men actually holding him. So he closed his eyes, praying to Eru to save him. At least if she decided to kill him it would be fast and probably painless.

When she was sure the little boy couldn't see her anymore the mercenary turned her cold gaze upon the men in front of her. "I know what are the rumors about the Guild of the Mercenaries, but let me tell you this, we do NOT accept rape, especially not of a child. Now, will you let us leave peacefully, or do I need to kill you all?"

It may be that if they had not drunk so much of the ale of this house, they would have read her threat aright.

"What? You think you can kill all of us? Alone? Go back home little girl, let the grown men make their own deals."

Thinking his point made, the man who wanted the little one focused his attention again on the boy, reaching for him. His hand never touched Estel. Its owner fell, dead, a knife resting deeply in his chest. It took little time for the other four to regain their minds, but it was also time enough for the dark figure to unsheath her twin knives and begin her next move. Within a moment they were all dead, never really having had a chance to defend themselves.

Everyone in the room except the child was now eyeing the assassin in fear, not knowing what to do.

"You do not have to share their fate, but you will let us leave. And you will share this tale. You shall warn all of the fate that befalls a stealer of children and those who deal in rape for sport and money."

None made any move to get up or attack as she slowly made her way to the child. When she saw the tear-stained cheek and the trembling body she almost sighed. ' _In what kind of mess I am in now…?'_

When he felt a hand on his eyes Estel began to panic again but then the voice was there again.

"Come with me child, we will leave this place."

He was not sure if it was a good idea to follow the mercenary, but already she was guiding him outside, a hand still on his eyes. After a moment the hand left his face and he could see again. He nearly tried to run when he saw her holding a blade but she only used it to cut his wrists free and take the cloth from his mouth. She took him to the stables before quickly preparing her horse. He heard her speak in elvish to the horse. Its name appeared to be Shadow. Without another word, the woman put Estel on the saddle, took her place behind him and urged her mount to a gallop.

It was only half an hour later that they slowed down and came to halt, her horse blowing. She quickly dismounted and took hold of the boy to put him down. Estel still did not know what to think and was more than a little wary of the stranger.

Who was she? She was an elf obviously but also a mercenary. He could remember some of the disturbing stories his brothers had told him about them, not all of which he understood. Still, she seemed much safer than the men at the tavern, his mind supplied.

"Well youngster, my name is Dollaew, but if it pleases you, you may call me Laew. And you? What is your name boy?" She studied him again. There was a brief hesitation and then a shy answer. "Estel, mae govannen Lady Dollaew."

Laew couldn't help but laugh at that. "Truly Estel, just Laew is fine. I think it has been years since someone called me a 'Lady'. So tithen pen, from your clothes I guess you are from Imladris. Am I correct?"

So it was his clothes! Estel had wondered how the mercenary had anticipated he would know how to speak elvish. At the mention of Imladris tears threatened to fall again. "I want to go home..."

Seeing his crestfallen face her Laew could not help but crouch down in front of the boy and smile. "Then it is a good thing we are together. For that is where I intend to take you."

At this a mixture of joy and shame showed themselves in the boy's eyes along with his fright and exhaustion. "And I have nothing to pay you."

The mercenary looked at Estel bemusedly. "So! Do you really think that after having saved you from those men I would leave you all alone in the wild?"

The cheeks of the kid reddened and he lowered his eyes before mumbling "But my brother said that mercenaries always ask for money and that if you can't pay they will take you and sell you as a slave !"

Fury flashed briefly in Laew eyes before she calmed herself.

"Well Estel let me tell you something, we mercenaries may like to mind our own business and mayhap we do not always have a lot of morals, but we are not without a heart. Most of us have a tragic past, and that is why we will always help the ones in danger. Because it is the role of the strong to help the defenseless. That is why we would never tolerate abuse or slavery, do you understand?"

Now Estel was looking at her with an awed expression. What she had just said was exactly what he wanted to be! It was just like the Rangers who came from time to time to see his father !

"So you'll take me home?" This time his voice was light and happy, already knowing the answer.

"Yes little Hope, we have a few hours before us, but you shall see your family again."

With that the mercenary lifted the child onto Shadow's back once again and took her place behind him, urging the horse forward. Seeing the boy's eyes beginning to close with relief as much as exhaustion Leaw did the only thing she could think of. She sang a lullaby she had heard from one of her companions who had come from the far East. When he had translated it for her she had laughed at the irony.

" _Des images me reviennent_

_Comme un souvenir tendre_

_Une ancienne ritournelle_

_Autrefois en décembre_

_Je me souviens, il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

_La flamme de mes souvenirs_

_Je me souviens, il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

_La flamme de mes souvenirs_

_Et en moi, un écho_

_Comme une braise sous la cendre_

_Un murmure à mi-mot_

_Que mon cœur veut comprendre_

_Une ancienne ritournelle_

_Loin du froid de décembre"_

It was some time after that Laew woke Estel. She had just passed the frontier of Imladris and she could hear horses coming their way. But when she saw exactly who were the riders her blood turned to ice in her veins. There, just in front of her, had come to a stop, Elrond the Lord of Imladris, Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer, the Peredhel twins, and Erestor.

"My Lords, my name is Dollaew from the Guild of the Mercenaries, and I bring this child back to your house." She tried to keep her voice several octaves graver than usual, swearing in Dwarvish for her bad luck.

Upon seeing her the twins had immediately took hold of their bow and two arrows were now directed at her. However, seeing that she obviously did not wish to cause his foster-son any harm Elrond asked them to lower their weapons,which they did slowly and with some reluctance.

"Ada!" cried Estel in direction of the Lord of Imladris.

' _Oh shit_ ' thought Laew, she hadn't envisaged for a moment that Estel's foster-father would be Elrond Peredhel himself. ' _Okay, breathe in, breathe out. It has been almost 100 years since Elrond, Glorfindel or the twins saw you. You are safe, so do not panic._ '

With ease the elf lord came near Shadow to take the little boy in his arms, gripping him as he would grip to life itself. Estel was crying softly in his father's arms, telling everything that had happened, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"… and then Laew told me to close my eyes during the time she knocked all the bad men down, and ..."

She was receiving some glares, mostly from the twins and Erestor, but some surprisingly grateful ones from Elrond and Glorfindel. All were now truly aware of what she had truly done.

During all this time, the mercenary kept her head lowered, her gaze directed to the ground. She always kept a black cloth around her hair under her hood, so no one could see it, but better be careful. Of course all this caution became obsolete when she heard.

"… And she has such pretty eyes Ada ! They are gray and shine like the Moon!"

All the elves present now stared at her, There were both distrust and curiosity displayed.

' _Oh sweet Eru ! Can I not stop you talking for a moment little boy! So now, can I panic?_ '

Knowing she had been discovered Laew looked up, meeting the stern stare of the Lord of Imladris.

"You are far from home, child."

Feeling a storm of emotions raging in her heart the mercenary simply replied "Indeed, my Lord. The base of the mercenaries is not in this neighborhood."

Elrond raised an eyebrow but did not insist on further explanation, despite the hostility he could feel from his twin sons against the stranger. This elleth had saved his foster-son, the hope for the future of the kingdom of men.

There may have been many reasons to ask her to forsake her own kin but now was not the time.

"Then will you follow us back to Imladris? I believe I owe you a great debt. I would like to thank you properly."

In truth Laew longed to accept the offer, but she knew better. She could not reveal herself.

"It would be an honor my Lord but unfortunately my path is long and I am expected elsewhere. I shall have to decline."

She could see disappointment in Estel eyes but knew it was for the best. "And before you ask, I do not wish any kind of repayment, for mercenaries take it upon themselves to look after those in desperate need."

This part was said with a glare directed to the Peredhel twins, while Estel's face shone with pride… and some relief. Elrond sensed a story behind this and intended to ask about it later.

"Very well then. I wish you a good journey, and remember that my doors will always be open to you."

Not wanting to risk staying any longer Laew simply turned Shadow around and left. Once she was out of earshot Glorfindel, who had been silent until now, approached his Lord. "Elrond, I ...", but the Peredhel interrupted him. "I know, I feel it too."

"What is the matter, Ada?" It was Elladan who had asked the question, distrust for the elleth showing with every word. Elrond didn't bother lecturing him, it was not the time or the place, It would have to wait for later. So he just answered what both he and Glorfindel had not yet spoken.

"It is almost as if we should have somehow recognized her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! Please r&r and give me your opinion :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it ! Please let a review for I take all the criticisms, good or bad ^^ I'll be back Shortly with the next chapter !


End file.
